


Through It All

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Singing, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: Can you write a fic where Loki gets super angry and the reader is the only one who can calm him down?





	Through It All

You tried to keep up with Thor’s long strides, but you were constantly a few feet behind as he barreled down into the Asgardian prison.

Rushing down the long, dark staircase, you could hear feel the vibrations from objects being thrown against a wall in the distance.

Prisoners cowered in the corners of their cells as you and Thor made your way down the hall. You shook yourself as the faint crashes got louder and louder until they were almost deafening.

You caught up to Thor as he stared inside one particular cell, his face filled with pain and sadness. When you looked inside, you could see why Thor had called for you.

Loki raged inside the cell, his face twisted in an unholy fury. His black eyes narrowed with each new piece of furniture he slammed into the protective glass. There was little furniture still intact, and most of it lay in tatters on the floor. Streams of blood trickled down Loki’s bare knuckles as he continued his pointless assault.

“Oh my gosh,” you whispered.

“He’s been like this for over an hour,” Thor replied, his voice hollow. “I don’t know what to do.”

You looked back at your one love tearing himself apart. “I need to go in there,” you said firmly.

Thor looked over at you. “Absolutely not.”

Your gaze never wavered from Loki. “I can help him. But I can’t do it from here.” You took a deep breath and squared your shoulders as you approached the barrier.

Against his better judgment, Thor walked over to a panel in the wall and unlocked the section of glass you were standing near. It opened with a hiss, and you ducked inside.

Loki hadn’t even noticed you were inside the cell as he continued to throw the remains of his furniture around. You pushed yourself flat against the wall as the pole from his bed smashed a few feet away. You gasped as shards scraped at your bare skin, blood flowing freely from the open wound.

“Loki!” you cried. “Snap out of it!”

His head snapped in your direction. The moment you saw his pitch black eyes, you knew just how far gone he was. He looked at the bloodied piece of wood in his hands, and with a devilish smile on his face, threw it directly at you.

You screamed as you curled into a ball on the floor.

“That is enough, Y/N!” Thor roared from outside. “You must leave at once!”

“No!” you shouted back. You thought about your next move, and your eyes widened. “Of course!” you whispered to yourself.

You took a shaky breath and slowly inched yourself up to a standing position.

 

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

 

You had to shout the words at first but there was a flash of recognition on Loki’s face. As if in a trance, he slowly lowered his arms and stared at you with his black eyes.

 

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

The furniture he gripped in his hands fell to the floor with a muffled thud as he let them go. He fell to his knees as you slowly walked over to him.

 

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

You knelt down in front of Loki and gently cupped his cheeks in your hands. His eyes lost their darkness as he returned to you. You smoothed back his wild hair behind his ears as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” you finished softly.

Loki’s shoulders shook as you held his cheeks, waiting for him to make the first move. He gripped your wrists tightly, and you could feel them get sticky with blood. His gaze landed sadly on the cuts peppering your arm, knowing he had been the cause of your pain. Loki tried opening his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t there yet. Instead, he guided your arms around his neck as he pulled you in for a hug. He sobbed in your arms for reasons you didn’t know.

But you didn’t care why he went on these rages. You knew his struggles, his pain, his feelings of inadequacy. He did inexcusable things that you would not deny.

But you loved him through it all.


End file.
